Condicional Devoción
by KriKri Weasley Black
Summary: -No más...Voldemort- ...Pronunciando fuerte lo que nunca pensó decir, Bellatrix sonrió a una visión que nunca pensó tener. -Terminado-
1. Una Decepción y un Beso

                       *************************************

                                     Condicional Devoción

                                                                Por:

                                                   KriKri Weasley Black

                   *********************************************************

                                                           Capítulo 1:

                                            Una decepción y un beso 

Él corrió, la tomó de la mano y desaparecieron. Ella estaba un poco aturdida por todo lo que había pasado, había sido todo muy repentino. Sentía la mano de él agarrar la suya, mientras una sensación muy parecida a la de tocar un Traslador envolvía su cuerpo. De repente la sensación acabó y él le soltó la mano. Cuando abrió los ojos, después de esta extraña tele transportación, se vio a sí misma en una habitación sin ventanas y muy oscura, con una butaca en frente de una chimenea en la cual todavía ardía un tenue fuego y al lado de esta una serpiente.

Vio que estaba boca abajo en el suelo, le dolía el cuerpo y respiraba agitadamente, y no era por la gran batalla que acababa de tener, era porque se sentía frustrada y asustada...sí asustada, le había fallado a su señor y eso debía tener consecuencias.

El Señor Oscuro estaba de pie, delante de ella, esperando que se levantara, cuando ella estuvo conciente de esto se levantó rápidamente y miró a su señor a los ojos, los ojos rojos de este la miraban con rabia y desapruebo. Bellatrix sabía que eso no podía ser una buena señal. Retiró rápidamente su mirada de los ojos del Señor Oscuro, nunca se había sentido lo suficientemente fuerte para tener contacto visual con él por mas de 4 segundos. Respiró hondo y buscó las palabras exactas que debía decir en ese momento, pero ella sabía que no importaba cuanto perdón y misericordia pudiera pedir, lo que ella había hecho merecía un castigo y seguramente uno muy fuerte. Sentía los ojos del Señor de las Tinieblas fijos en ella, sin más poder esperar empezó a hablar.

-Señor...Mi señor!- dijo esta mirando hacia el suelo- Señor perdóneme! Yo traté! Yo traté, pero llegaron Aurores señor! Y estaba peleando con el Animago Black! No tuve oportunidad de buscar la Profecía Señor, perdo...

-Cállate!, cállate inútil...-le espetó el Señor Oscuro interrumpiéndola- Me decepcionaste Bella-agregó con un tono pasible- Pensé que podía confiar en ti, pensé que un buen grupo de mis Mortífagos podría contra una pequeña cantidad de mocosos, pero no! Una vez más se prueban inútiles e idiotas! Por su culpa, y la de su estupidez ahora el Ministerio sabe de mi existencia, todo gracias a tu incompetencia Bellatrix! Yo te tenía en mas alta estima, yo pensé que....

-¡¡Señor perdóneme!!- le gritó Bellatrix interrumpiéndolo.

-¡NO interrumpirás al Señor de las Tinieblas cuando habla!... _¡Crucio!_

Bellatrix cayó al suelo y se retorció gritando de dolor, era el peor dolor que se puede experimentar, quería morir, no lo soportaría mas... Pero el dolor se detuvo y ella, todavía adolorida miró hacia arriba, Su Señor estaba allí, y la miraba con desprecio, ella se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se quedó mirando al suelo.

-Bella...Bella...Bella..., sabes mucho, sí, pero te queda mucho por aprender, no voy a olvidar este error, aunque debe ser recompensado. Bellatrix me he dado cuenta de tu arrogancia últimamente, no estarás pensando que estás superando al Señor de las tinieblas o si? Estarás pensando que ahora eres mejor que yo Bellatrix.

-No Señor!- dijo ella lo más convincente e inocente que pudo- nunca señor! Soy su más fiel sirviente, vivo para usted mi señor, yo nunca pensaría algo así!

-El tiempo dirá Bella...El tiempo dirá.

Dijo estás ultimas palabras con un toque de misterio y Bellatrix se preguntó que estaría insinuando con estás palabras, habían tantas cosas acerca de Su Señor que ella ignoraba, con cada frase Él se las manejaba para encerrar un significado indescifrable, y a la vez tan obvio después de descifrarlo, que habrá querido decir esta vez? No lo sabía pero le daba un mal presentimiento.

Su señor se había acercado a la chimenea y se había sentado en la butaca que ahí estaba, Nagini se acercó a el y este la acarició como si se tratara de un perro normal y corriente. Bellatrix respiró hondo, no se atrevería a moverse de ese lugar, si su señor no le había dicho que se fuera algo tendría que significar. Comenzó a pensar, como pudo esto pasar? Ella estaba tan segura de que conseguiría esa Profecía para su maestro, y de nuevo sería la Mortífaga más destacada, la más fiel, la mejor... pero le había fallado. Nunca antes había pasado, ella nunca había fallado, pero ahí estaba ella, de pie frente a su maestro, el cual estaba decepcionado de ella. Ese maldito Potter, ella se haría cargo de traérselo a su Señor, verlo sufrir, ver morir al chico que había hecho que ella fallara, sería algo que haría, no importa cuanto le tiempo le tomara o cuanto tuviera que sacrificar.

-Tendremos que hacer algo con respecto a mis Mortífagos- Dijo el Señor de las Tinieblas mientras sacaba a Bellatrix de sus pensamientos y esta daba un respingo- Tendrás que hacer algo para sacarlos, mejor dicho.

-Lo que usted diga Señor, no volveré a fallar, lo juro.

-Así lo espero Bella, espero un mejor rendimiento de tu parte de ahora en adelante.

-Daré todo lo que tenga mi Señor.

La butaca se movió un poco mientras el se levantaba, caminó con pasó firme hasta Bellatrix, y se colocó en frente de ella, muy cerca. Bellatrix trató de mirarlo a los ojos, pero no lo soportó por más de 4 segundos y miró abajo, Su Señor tomó la barbilla de ella y alzó su cara, dejándolos frente a frente y nariz con nariz, ella sin embargo trataba de mirar a todos lados menos a sus ojos.

-No me fallarás de nuevo Bella- dijo este en un susurro

Bellatrix asintió, mirando todavía en otra dirección. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, pensó que seguramente el también podía oír su corazón de lo fuerte que latía, trató de respirar calmadamente aunque no tuvo mucho éxito, sentía los ojos de Su Señor clavados en ella. Trató de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo y se encontró con sus ojos rojos, mucho mas brillantes de lo acostumbrado, el le sonrió con una sonrisa irónica y acercó sus labios a los de ella en un beso corto y simple, sus labios eran ásperos y el beso era brusco, Bellatrix cerró los ojos, sintiendo una especie de sabor ácido en su boca y trató de responder a este beso pero cuando empezaba a hacerlo el ya había retirado sus labios de los de ella. Bellatrix abrió los ojos lentamente y miró rápidamente en otra dirección.

-Buenas noches Bella.

Bellatrix asintió mientras El Señor Oscuro soltaba su barbilla en un gesto brusco lastimando su cuello, la miró por tres segundos más, se alejó varios pasos, dio vuelta y salió de la habitación seguido por Nagini dejando a Bellatrix sola en el medio de la habitación respirando entrecortadamente y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

                             ****************************************************


	2. La Lealtad Flaquea

**************************************************  
  
Condicional Devoción  
  
Por:  
  
KriKri Weasley Black  
  
****************************************************  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
-La lealtad flaquea  
  
Bellatrix no pudo dormir esa noche, habían muchos pensamientos en su mente que no la dejaban siquiera cerrar los ojos. Primero estaba el hecho de haber fallado por primera vez, ella como persona perfeccionista y con aires de ganadora nunca había aceptado una derrota, esa era su primera y no era fácil lidiar con ella, aunque ella sabía que ya habría momento de compensárselo a Su Señor y saldaría la deuda sin problemas, pero no dejaba de preocuparla y querer con todo su ser matar a ese chico Potter, ya había causado muchos problemas. Muchas veces en esa misma noche tuvo ganas de salir a buscarlo y hacerlo sufrir, pero sabía que sería algo irracional y estúpido de hacer.  
  
Su otra preocupación eran éstos extraños encuentros con Su Señor, ella no entendía que pretendía conseguir su amo con esto, si era para su diversión y placer que la usaba, pero esto no dejaba de impresionarla y ponerla muy nerviosa. Se le había hecho difícil disfrutar de la compañía a solas de su señor desde que esos encuentros empezaron, cuando antes sólo deseaba un momento a solas con él. Pero cada vez que este tenía una oportunidad la besaba, o la acariciaba y ella se sentía muy extraña con eso. Siempre supo de la superioridad de su señor y siempre asumió que nadie podría estar a nivel de verlo a los ojos, o de mencionar su nombre, mucho menos pensó que alguien estuviera a la altura de besar los labios de su señor o de ser acariciado por éste. Pues esto la tenía muy confundida, ella era indigna de su Señor, era simplemente una bruja, porque ella merecía todos éstos complementos de su señor? Y mucho más cuando ya le había fallado!  
  
Su señor sabía de éstos pensamientos, sino por que otra razón le habría insinuado la noche anterior que ella "se sentía superior a él"? pero a la vez si Su Señor sabía que ella tenía éstas dudas, por que no se las aclaraba? Eso la confundía mucho, sería ella digna de su señor? NO! Como siquiera pensar eso?! Eso nunca! Nadie lo es!  
  
Su otro problema era Rodolphus. Ella lo amaba, y ella sabía que el la amaba a ella y también sabía que el siempre había sido una persona muy celosa, llegando a tener problemas con muchos otros Mortífagos por "La manera en que estás mirando a Bellatrix"... pequeñas cosas que se inventaba, que tenían cero importancia... Pensó como podría llegar a ponerse cuando supiera que su esposa esta teniendo mucho más que "Miradas Sospechosas" con el Señor de las Tinieblas. Esto parecía simplemente imposible.  
  
Aunque ella no se atrevería a preguntar, ni mucho menos a reprochar! Como podría ella, Bellatrix, la mejor Mortífaga, protestar por algo que hiciera el Señor Oscuro? Eso nunca, su lealtad al Señor de las Tinieblas venía antes que cualquier cosa, incluso antes que Rodolphus, lo admitiera o no.  
  
En medio de sus pensamientos y meditaciones empezó a amanecer, mucho más rápido de lo que ella creía. Que pasaría aquel día? Sólo esperaba que no fuera nada más que la siguiera confundiendo y llenando de dudas. Decidió que ya no tenía sentido seguir allí acostada, así que se levantó, con la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior, se había acostumbrado a no tener ropa limpia en varios días al estar en Azkaban y salió de esta habitación. Estaba en el cuartel general de los Mortífagos y del Señor Oscuro, aunque de esto se había dado cuenta ayer. Bajó a la pequeña cocina que había, no se había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía, en realidad no comía nada desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Descubrió que era extremadamente temprano y que nadie estaba despierto, si es que había alguien aparte del Señor Oscuro y ella en esa casa. Después de un rápido desayuno fue a la sala principal de la casa y allí se sentó, no sabía que hacer, siempre había tenido algo que hacer y de repente ahí estaba, sin órdenes de ir a matar o a torturar a alguien, se sentía inútil. Miró alrededor y observó esa casa, llena de retratos raros y objetos extraños en las paredes, era una casa oscura y silenciosa, exactamente como le gustaban a ella. No pasó mucho tiempo ociosa pues la voz de Colagusano rompió el silencio.  
  
-El amo quiere verte.  
  
Bellatrix lo miró con desprecio como siempre lo hacía, como podían llamar a esta rata asquerosa "Gran Vasallo del Señor de las Tinieblas"?. Ella conocía un buen grupo de personas, incluyéndose ella misma, que podían merecer ese titulo mucho más que él.  
  
Se encaminó hacia la habitación en la que sabía estaría su Señor, sin siquiera mirar o mencionar palabra a Colagusano. Se sentía algo nerviosa con respecto a lo que había pasado en la noche del día anterior pero no quería reflejarlo, quería dejar claro que estaba dispuesta a reparar este error. Subió las escaleras, dobló a la izquierda y entró al mismo cuarto donde había estado la noche anterior, aunque ya era de día seguía estando oscuro por su falta de ventanas. Su amo estaba sentado en la butaca de espalda a ella, Colagusano se paró detrás de Bellatrix, mientras ella hacía todo lo posible para pensar que esa rata asquerosa no estaba en la misma habitación.  
  
-Quería verme Señor?- dijo con suma humildad y respeto, mirando el suelo, como siempre solía hacerlo.  
  
-Ah! Si Bella, me alegra que ya estés despierta, ya tengo planes para ti- dijo lentamente y con un tono de voz pasible.  
  
-Si señor, lo que usted ordene.  
  
-Quiero que vayas a Azkaban con un grupo de mis Mortífagos, ésta vez tú los guiarás, para que veas que aún confío en ti Bellatrix.  
  
-Oh! Si Señor, gracias! Me siento honrada...  
  
-Pero más vale que no falles esta vez Bella, o tu honradez se convertirá en algo mucho peor, yo me aseguraré Bella, oh si...  
  
-No lo haré, no Señor...- está vez estaba decidida, se iba a lucir y a recuperar la confianza de su Señor. -Lo harás... hoy mismo, si hoy, a plena luz del día, y no me interesa que este la mitad de los Aurores del Ministerio vigilando la prisión, y me traerás a todos mis Mortífagos Bella, todos en perfectas condiciones, sin daño alguno.  
  
Bellatrix abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba asombrada, Su Señor nunca le había pedido que hiciera algo así, tan arriesgado, sin planear, algo tan irracional tan...tan...estúpido?  
  
-Pero Señor, no cree que sería más prudente que...  
  
-Es esto lo que creo!?- La interrumpió el Señor de las Tinieblas con un tono cortante y levantándose de la silla tan rápido que tanto Bellatrix como Colagusano dieron un salto – Es esto lo que yo creo? Te estás rehusando a una orden directa Bellatrix? Estás cuestionando mis planes? ESTÁS DÁNDOLE CONSEJOS AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS?!  
  
La última frase la dio con tal gritó que Bellatrix tuvo ganas de llorar.  
  
-No mi señor!!!- gritó Bellatrix y cayó a los pies de este besándole la túnica.  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
Y Bellatrix sintió ese dolor incontenible de nuevo, no lo soportaba, y esta vez no se suspendió enseguida, ella seguía sufriendo, no podía más, preferiría cualquier cosa.... Y de repente paró su dolor.  
  
-Levántate inútil!  
  
Bellatrix dio un saltó y se colocó de pie, casi se cae por lo mareada que estaba, tenía un gran dolor todavía en todo el cuerpo.  
  
-Harás lo que te ordené o tendré que seguir enseñándote como se hacen las cosas?  
  
Bellatrix, al borde de las lágrimas miró a su Señor... esto no estaba bien, ella nunca había recibido esa clase de castigos, ella nunca había cuestionado a su Señor, ella no era así, que estaba pasando?  
  
-No mi señor, haré lo que usted ordene y lo haré bien, haré lo que sea.  
  
-Si tu lealtad flaquea Bellatrix...- dijo casi en un susurro- me aseguraré que lo pagues, mantente al tanto de quien es superior aquí o lo pagarás.  
  
-No pasará mi Señor, nunca pasará, me mantendré al tanto- dijo Bellatrix en un tono asustado y casi entre sollozos.  
  
-Pues vete, ya tienes tu misión, te espero pronto.  
  
Bellatrix asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación pasando al lado de Colagusano que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. Bajó las escaleras y atravesó la sala principal. Salió de la casa y se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar, nada estaba saliendo bien, nada, todo estaba mal, que estaba pasando? Donde estaba su lealtad? Su amor a su Señor? Por qué dudaba?  
  
Antes de seguir con sus pensamientos miró hacia el frente, un grupo de Mortífagos la miraba con cara de impresión. Bellatrix reaccionó enseguida, se puso de pie, se secó las lágrimas y los miró superiormente, como siempre miraba a todo el mundo, excepto, claro, a Su Señor. No quería dar más impresión de debilidad en frente de nadie. Se dio cuenta que ellos estaban allí para ir con ella a su misión el Azkaban y ella estaba a cargo.  
  
-Están listos?- dijo con una voz firme y de líder, la cual fue extremadamente difícil de proyectar gracias a los sollozos de su llanto.  
  
-Sí- le dijo uno de los Mortífagos más cercanos a ella, todavía mirándola como si tratara de entender que le sucedía.  
  
-Entonces vamos- dijo ella, uno de los Mortífagos le pasó una mascara y se la puso junto con todos los demás y se pusieron en marcha.  
  
******************************************************* 


	3. La Marca Tenebrosa sobre Azkaban

*****************************************************  
  
Condicional Devoción  
  
Por: KriKri Weasley Black  
  
***************************************************  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
La Marca Tenebrosa sobre Azkaban  
  
Bellatrix estaba muy pensativa camino a Azkaban, se sentía muy nerviosa. Primero debía regresar con todos los Mortífagos sanos y salvos, algo que ella consideraba muy difícil, porque Azkaban debía estar mucho más vigilada que nunca. Segundo, todavía tenía los remordimientos de su falta de lealtad, no podía sacarlo de su mente. Le preocupaba todo lo que sucedía en su vida, le preocupaba que Rodolphus pudiera estar herido... las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella lo esperaba.  
  
En la mitad del trayecto Bellatrix divisó Azkaban y sintió un gran vacío en el estómago. Había pasado tantos años en esa prisión, tantos años horribles de remordimientos y sufrimiento, simplemente sentada esperando y ahora iba a tener que volver a entrar por voluntad propia... no le gustaba la idea.  
  
Había decidido no aparecerse, pues si lo hacían, podían aparecer en un lugar con muchos magos, y el plan de Bellatrix, si podía, era pasar desapercibida, por lo tanto aparecerse no podía estar entre sus opciones. Miró el horizonte, y se sintió en una prisión, sintió por primera vez que su libertad estaba siendo negada... sí, ella había elegido esta vida, pero cada vez se ponía más difícil.  
  
Cada vez se acercaban más a la isla que contenía la prisión, el aire era refrescante y secaba las últimas lágrimas de Bellatrix al entrar por las ranuras de la máscara. Al fin llegaron a la isla, se escondieron todos en una parte baja y deshabitada, Bellatrix conocía bien la prisión y decidió ir a inspeccionar la vigilancia mientras ellos se quedaban allí. Después de caminar un poco pudo observar, que aunque los Dementores ya no estaban, se habían organizado para poner una buena seguridad, pues docenas de magos estaban por todos los alrededores.  
  
Los miedos de Bellatrix se veían confirmados, no iba a ser posible ingresar desapercibidos, debían pelear, aunque esta idea no agradaba a Bellatrix, no debía regresar con ningún Mortífago herido. Volvió con los otros y les comunicó su plan. Pronto, la mitad de los Mortífagos se dirigían a la puerta principal, donde empezarían a batallar, mientras el otro grupo junto con Bellatrix trataría de entrar desapercibidos por la puerta de atrás.  
  
Bellatrix escuchó los gritos de los hechizos siendo lanzados y la gente gritando de dolor, ella esperaba que no fueran los suyos los que gritaran, si a alguno se le ocurría despistarse y salir herido, ella pagaría.  
  
Después de esperar unos minutos para que la atención de todos se dirigiera a la pelea en la puerta principal, Bellatrix y los que quedaban se dirigieron a la puerta de atrás sin ser vistos. Al llegar a esta gran puerta de hierro la abrieron con un Hechizo y entraron en puntas de pie. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil, adentro de la prisión parecía haber muchos más magos que afuera, y ni siquiera un ratón pudo haber pasado desapercibido. Una buena cantidad de magos los vieron y se les enfrentaron. Bellatrix sintió rabia, por todos estos idiotas que no la dejaban seguir su plan, ahora todo iba a ser mucho más difícil. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, pues un mago venía hacia ella lanzando hechizos los cuales ella bloqueó.  
  
Pronto, todas las preocupaciones se le fueron de la cabeza, y se encontró haciendo una de las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer: batirse a duelo. Bellatrix era una experta, nadie la hería, ella había aprendido del mismo Señor Oscuro, era la mejor. Dejaba en el suelo a todos los que se atrevían a enfrentarla y salía sin siquiera un rasguño.  
  
Después de derrotar a cuanto mago viniera hacia ella, se encontró sin contrincantes, todos estaban peleando con alguien más. Así que, lo más disimuladamente que pudo se dirigió a unas escaleras de caracol que se encontraban a su derecha y empezó a trepar por ellas. Se encontró con varios magos en el camino a los cuales derrotó fácilmente, subía con rapidez y agilidad. Terminó de subir las escaleras y llegó al piso más alto, donde ella sabía estaban las celdas de mayor seguridad y donde supuso estarían los Mortífagos.  
  
Corrió por los amplios pasillos pero se detuvo de golpe. Se encontró ante una celda que le parecía muy familiar, una celda que odió, que aborreció y donde padeció muchas noches de dolor. Su celda, la miró, parecía diferente mirándola desde afuera, tantos años perdidos, pero al fin estaba afuera, no debía recordar esos momentos. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, no entendía porque se sentía tan triste, no sabía porque sentía este remordimiento que la seguía a todas partes.  
  
Con su mano izquierda acarició uno de los barrotes de la celda, apartó su vista de ella, y siguió corriendo por el pasillo. Subió otras escaleras, después dobló dos veces a la izquierda y una a la derecha y al final llegó. Las celdas de alta seguridad se encontraban ante ella protegidas por 5 magos. Todos se asustaron cuando la vieron y sacaron sus varitas, Bellatrix no pensaba rendirse después de haber llegado tan lejos, así que ella también sostuvo la suya en alto.  
  
Comentaron a batirse a duelo, era difícil pelear contra 5 magos, la desventaja se notaba mucho. Bellatrix derrumbó al primero, y bloqueó el hechizo que le lanzó el segundo, a una velocidad impresionante. Otro la agarró por la espalda pero Bellatrix le pegó un puño en la nariz mientras lanzaba hechizos a los otros. Su brazo quedó herido, un hechizo la rozó y quedó con una herida significativa, pero esto aumentó su furia, con lo cual terminó al último de los magos con una buena ración de la maldición Cruciatus.  
  
Después de intentar abrir la celda vigilada con varios hechizos encontró uno que le sirvió y la puerta se abrió, revelando ante ella todos los Mortífagos capturados, amarrados entre sí con una especie de hechizo- cuerda. Todos la miraron impresionados, y no tardó en notar la gran sonrisa en los labios de Rodolphus.  
  
-Cómo llegaste? Estás sola?- le preguntó Lucius en un tonó de impresión.  
  
Bellatrix lo ignoró por un momento mientras desataba las cuerda que los unía con su varita, luego respondió.  
  
-Vine con una comitiva, están abajo peleando, no se cuanto resistan, debemos irnos pronto.  
  
Con este comentario todos asintieron y salieron rápidamente de la celda. Bellatrix se disponía a seguirlos pero alguien tomó su mano reteniéndola atrás. Se dio vuelta y vio la cara sonriente de Rodolphus.  
  
-Estás bien?- le preguntó este mirándola profundamente a los ojos, como tratando de averiguar sus pensamientos.  
  
-Si...- dijo Bellatrix tratando de sonar convincente.  
  
Rodolphus miró con preocupación la herida en el brazo de Bellatrix, ella entendió su mirada de preocupación.  
  
-No es nada grave Rodolphus, pero debemos irnos antes de que puedan pedir refuerzos.  
  
Rodolphus la miró, asintió y todavía tomándola de la mano se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, un beso simple e inocente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Esto animó a Bellatrix un poco, la hizo sentir más viva y le dio un poco más de sentido a su existencia... "Tan pequeño detalle puede lograr tanto" pensó. Bellatrix se dejó besar pero enseguida se apresuró a jalar a Rodolphus de la mano y sacarlo de la celda.  
  
Corrieron para alcanzar a los otros que ya iban por la escalera de caracol, y mientras Bellatrix bajaba gritó:  
  
-¡Mortífagos Vámonos!- algunos de los que todavía estaban peleando la escucharon y empezaron a silbar fuerte y agudo. Este era el sonido de retirada de los Mortífagos.  
  
Empezaron a salir por la puerta de atrás de a pares y al llegar afuera desaparecían. Tenían que hacerlo así porque, obviamente, dentro de Azkaban hay una magia que no permite las apariciones. Los que quedaban adentro iban reteniendo a los magos para que los Mortífagos salieran y desaparecieran. Ya quedaban pocos así que Rodolphus tomó de la mano a Bellatrix y los dos salieron.  
  
Corrieron una buena distancia y al llegar afuera Bellatrix ya estaba lista para desaparecerse, pero Rodolphus se detuvo de pronto, soltó su mano y se dio vuelta. Bellatrix se detuvo también y lo miró con cara de incredulidad.  
  
Bellatrix no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, pero Rodolphus le sacó la varita de la mano a ella y apuntó al techo de Azkaban.  
  
-¡Morsmodre!- dijo, y de la punta de la varita apareció una Marca Tenebrosa que voló y se posó en el techo de Azkaban. Bellatrix entendió, pero se arrepintió de que Rodolphus hubiera hecho eso, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso.  
  
-Vámonos!- le urgió Bellatrix, pero antes de que Rodolphus pudiera moverse, Bellatrix vio una bruja que apuntaba directamente hacia él con su varita.  
  
Lo que pasó a continuación transcurrió muy lentamente para Bellatrix. Se lanzó encima de Rodolphus, interponiéndose así entre el hechizo y su esposo. El hechizo salió de la varita de la bruja y golpeó a Bellatrix en el pecho, y esta calló al suelo.  
  
Por un momento sintió dolor, pero después poco a poco todo se fue desvaneciendo, veía todo borroso. Escuchó a Rodolphus derribar a la bruja con otro hechizo y después llamándola. Pero Bellatrix no podía responder, todo se puso muy frío, no sentía nada, la vista se empezó a nublar y todo se volvió negro.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	4. Una Recuperación entre Tres

* * *

Condicional Devoción  
  
Por:  
  
KriKri Weasley Black

* * *

Pido disculpas a las personas que estaban interesadas en este Fanfic por haberme tardado tanto, tuve problemas de tiempo para poder seguirlo, pero trataré de hacerlo más rápido de ahora en adelante. En este capítulo la historia se torna un poco más fuerte, espero me digan que les parece el giro que toma la historia. Dejen reviews para saber lo que opinan.  
  
Gracias  
  
KriKri Weasley Black

* * *

Capítulo 4

_Una recuperación entre tres  
_  
Bellatrix abrió los ojos. Se encontró a sí misma en una pequeña habitación, acostada sobre una cama, al lado de esta estaba una silla y una pequeña mesita con algo que parecía ser una crema, y al lado, una ventana. Por lo que parecía, ya era de noche, pero ella no tenía idea cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que estuvo despierta.  
  
Donde estaba? No podía saberlo, Que había pasado? De la nada, muchas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, recordando todo lo que había sucedido. Se dio cuenta que había sido herida. Se tocó su pecho, estaba vendado y le dolía. Trató de ver la profundidad de la herida levantando la venda pero no pudo, el dolor era grande. Donde estaba Rodolphus? Como había salido de allí? Como la habían rescatado?.... Pero, y si no la habían rescatado? Si la habían capturado los brujos del ministerio? Quizás estaban esperando que ella se recuperara para juzgarla y meterla en Azkaban de nuevo...No! no podía permitir eso! Trató de levantarse, pero soltó un gemido, no podía, era un dolor muy intenso. Tenía que salir de allí, pero no podía siquiera sentarse...  
  
Escuchó pasos afuera, se percató de que había una puerta en frente de la cama. La manilla de la puerta giró, que pasaba si venían a buscarla? A juzgarla! La puerta se abrió, y la luz cegó los ojos de Bellatrix, solo podía ver la silueta de un hombre parado en la puerta. Bellatrix comenzó a buscar su varita desesperadamente pero...  
  
-No será necesario Bella... no pienso hacerte daño.  
  
Bellatrix respiró hondo y sintió un gran alivio.  
  
-Mi señor! Disculpe, es que, no sabía donde estaba y pensé que...  
  
-Si, si Bella, te entiendo, como está tu herida?- le preguntó el Señor Oscuro mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto a ella, Bellatrix lo miró, pero tuvo que apartar la vista, fijándola en el suelo mientras hablaba.  
  
-No lo sé Señor, acabo de despertar y...  
  
-Tuviste suerte, mi querida Bella, de salir viva de allá, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo... quien sabe.

-Usted Señor?- dijo Bella anonadada- usted me salvó?  
  
-Oh, por supuesto Bella!, cuando todos mis Mortífagos empezaron a llegar y tu no llegabas me preocupé, si Bella, ya ves que yo si me preocupo por ti. Pues le pregunté a Lucius que sucedía, y me dijo que habías sido herida, y perdiste el conocimiento. Inmediatamente, me aparecí allá, vi que tu querido Rodolphus estaba a tu lado pero era incapaz de moverte, como sabes, no tiene la fuerza suficiente para sacarte de allí, así que te tomé en brazos y te traje aquí.  
  
-Señor! Señor!, se lo agradezco tanto- dijo Bellatrix con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- No sabe cuanto le agradezco.  
  
-Pues tendrás que demostrar eso más que con palabras Bella, las acciones son lo que cuentan, y hablando de acciones, debo felicitarte por tu gran actuación salvando a mis Mortífagos...  
  
Bellatrix sintió un tono de ironía en esta frase y después de todo, ella dudaba que todos los Mortífagos hubieran salido sanos y salvos de aquella batalla.  
  
-Señor, yo... hice lo mejor que pude, salvé a cuantos pude y...  
  
-Nunca dije lo contrario Bella- dijo el Señor Oscuro en un tono cortante- es que tu creías que yo quería a TODOS mis Mortífagos vivos? Aún eres muy ingenua Bellatrix, cuando te dije que los quería sanos, me refería a los que estaban en prisión, pues, de una manera u otra, en una misión siempre se tienen que tener pérdidas, lo importante es que sean insignificantes, que sean como distracciones, yo creí que tus sentidos estarían más agudos a esta altura.  
  
-Discúlpeme Señor, últimamente he estado un poco... fuera de mí- dijo Bellatrix susurrando las últimas palabras.  
  
-Si Bella, lo sé, pero eso cambiará, lo verás.  
  
Hubo un silencio incómodo, Bellatrix ya no sabía que decir, solo deseaba que su Señor le dijera algo, o que el dolor en su pecho cesara porque era bastante fuerte. Pero... y que habría pasado con Rodolphus? Bellatrix mir al Señor de las Tinieblas a los ojos, estaban rojos y relucían en la  
oscuridad del cuarto oscuro, y apartó la vista de ellos.  
  
-Rodolphus, esta bien mi querida Bella- dijo El Señor Oscuro como leyendo sus pensamientos- y déjame decirte que me pareció muy irresponsable de tu parte atravesarte entre ese hechizo y él, eres más importante para mí que él Bella, tú me sirves más, y lo sabes- terminó esta frase con un tono lúgubre y acercó su áspera mano a la cara de Bellatrix y empezó a acariciar  
sus mejillas.  
  
Bellatrix sintió un gran vació en su estómago mientras esa mano fría y áspera recorría su suave piel, trató de parecer normal, pero las palabras apenas salían...  
  
-Gra...Gracias Señor pe..pe...pe...pero, él es importante para mí y...- Bellatrix no pudo seguir hablando ya que el Señor Oscuro puso su mano sobre su boca en señal de que se callara.  
  
-Ahora veamos esa herida tuya Bella...  
  
Bellatrix asintió, incapaz de decir una palabra. El Señor Oscuro tomó la crema que estaba sobre la mesa y la abrió, adentro, Bellatrix creyó ver una sustancia azul y gelatinosa.  
  
-Tu herida fue bastante grave Bella- dijo el Señor Oscuro con un tono de seriedad que Bellatrix había escuchado muy pocas veces- Lo más inteligente hubiera sido llevarte a San Mungo, pero como podrás suponer, no podemos llevar a una Mortífaga en fuga al hospital de los magos, así que esto es lo mejor que tenemos para tu herida, en algunas semanas estarás bien.  
  
Bellatrix asintió tratando de mirar la sustancia y no a Su Señor, pero se vio obligada a hacerlo cuando este tomó su túnica y la jaló hacia arriba dejando el pecho de Bellatrix descubierto. Bellatrix sintió un vació en el estómago como ningún otro, se sentía incómoda, en cierta forma, violada. Su pecho estaba cubierto con varias vendas, que el Señor Oscuro removió con un movimiento de la varita, dejando a Bellatrix completamente desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba.  
  
El Señor de las Tinieblas tomó con su dedo un poco de crema y la comenzó a esparcir lentamente por la herida de Bellatrix, la cual se encontraba entre sus dos pechos. Sintió el áspero toque de los dedos fríos del Señor Oscuro pero a su vez, la sensación reconfortante que tenía la crema sobre la herida. Bellatrix trataba de mirar el techo, la pared, o lo que fuera, su corazón no paraba de latir fuertemente, demasiado fuerte.  
  
-Por qué ese latido Bella? Acaso estás asustada de tu Señor?

-N..n..no! eeeh, no, para nada, es que..que..que, y...y..yo...- dijo Bellatrix en un tono nervioso y con un hilo de voz. Miró la cara de su Señor y este estaba concentrado en la herida, y parecía hacer caso omiso de la respuesta que Bellatrix le acababa de dar.  
  
Lentamente, su mano se empezó a trasladar del medio, hacia uno de los lados, ya lejos de la herida, y sobre el pecho izquierdo de Bellatrix y comenzó a acariciarlo, lenta pero ásperamente.  
  
Bellatrix no podía disfrutar esto, no sentía nada aparte de miedo y confusión, el dolor el la herida había pasado y solo sentía la mano de su Señor recorrerla, queriendo con toda su fuerza que esto acabase. De repente, el Señor Oscuro quitó su mano y le tomó el pelo. Trató de  
acariciarlo, pero Bellatrix pensaba que esto no le era posible, lo que logró fue pasar su mano bruscamente por su cabeza, no podía ni sabía acariciar a nadie, Bellatrix se dio cuenta. Gestos de amor, que en manos de otras personas parecían ser tan lindos y reconfortantes en manos del Señor Oscuro eran simples contactos bruscos, de manos ásperas, frías y llenas de  
maldad.  
  
Poco a poco Bellatrix vio como sus ojos rojos, se ponían más brillantes y resplandecientes en la oscuridad mientras él se acercaba a su cara. Boca con boca se ponían más cerca, y a Bellatrix le empezaba a doler el pecho otra vez, pero ahora por las palpitaciones tan fuertes que tenía. Pero, escucharon un ruido, y la puerta se abrió, un hombre, que de nuevo Bellatrix no pudo reconocer por que fue cegada por la luz, apareció en el rellano de la puerta. El Señor Oscuro se levantó, y Bellatrix, a la sombra de este, bajó su túnica, tapándose tan rápido como podía.  
  
-Ah! Rodolphus eres tú- dijo el Señor Oscuro en un tono que quería reflejar felicidad pero Bellatrix estaba segura tenía odio- Te alegrará saber que Bellatrix esta bien, sigue ayudándola con su recuperación, Bellatrix...- se refirió a ella mientras la miraba y ella trataba de mirarlo a él- Adiós.  
  
El Señor Oscuro tomó 3 grandes pasos y salió por la puerta, sin ninguna otra palabra a Rodolphus más que una gran sonrisa irónica. Bellatrix pudo al fin ver la cara de Rodolphus. Tenía una expresión de rabia, de tristeza, de incredulidad, Bellatrix sabía que ahora iba a tener que enfrentarlo, pero no podía, que le iba a decir si ni ella sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo!  
  
-Rodolphus!- dijo Bellatrix en un tono que parecía más de miedo que de felicidad- al fin te veo, estaba preocupada por ti, como....  
  
-Cállate! Cállate Bellatrix!- le gritó Rodolphus mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro- No puedo creerlo- dijo más para sí mismo que para ella- No puede ser, es simplemente... no, pero por qué? Por qué?.... ¿¡POR QUÉ BELLATRIX!?- terminó gritando.  
  
-No..no se de que hablas Rodolphus...- dijo Bellatrix comenzando a llorar ella también.  
  
Rodolphus la miró con incredulidad y rabia, Bellatrix sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero, que más le iba a decir? Su señor era su Señor, ella no podía acusarlo de nada ni algo parecido!  
  
Rodolphus trató de hablar varias veces, pero al parecer no encontraba las palabras, y terminó por tirarse al suelo y llorar. Bellatrix tenía que llegar a él, debía abrazarlo. Trató de levantarse, se sentó, pero no consiguió soportar el dolor y calló al suelo estrepitosamente y golpeándose en el pecho. Trató de levantarse sola, pero dos manos llegaron a ayudarla, Rodolphus la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Bellatrix lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de él, Rodolphus besó su pelo y se acostó a su lado, mientras los dos lloraban se quedaron dormidos.

* * *


	5. Traición

Condicional Devoción  
  
Por:

KriKri Weasley Black

* * *

Del capítulo anterior recibí algunas dudas que voy a aclarar. Rodolphus s  
estaba con Bellatrix cuando ella fue atacada, pero él no contaba con la fuerza para transportar a Bellatrix, por eso no pudo salvarla, y en cambio el Señor Oscuro sí, por eso, Rodolphus esperó al lado de ella hasta que el Señor Oscuro fue a rescatarla y después él los siguió. De todas maneras ya corregí esto en el capítulo anterior y agregué una línea que lo explica.

Muchas gracias por los Reviews, me alegra que les guste, espero seguir  
recibiendo y que me digan que les parece este capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 5

_Traición_  
  
Las semanas pasaron y no se habló más del incidente, Bellatrix no vio más al Señor Oscuro después de eso y simplemente se dedicó a realizar los mandatos que recibía, mataba a personas, buscaba información, torturaba a algunos y volvía a otros a favor de su causa. Aunque todo estaba resultando mucho más difícil con el Ministerio alerta al igual que todos los magos, pero ella siempre regresaba de las misiones triunfante.  
  
Un día se levantó y se encontró sola, supuso que Rodolphus había salido en alguna misión, ese día en particular no le habían asignado nada que hacer, lo cual era extraño, pero ella supuso que pronto llegaría su misión, decidió bajar y comer algo de desayuno.  
  
Al bajar, encontró la cocina desagradablemente llena de gente que ella no simpatizaba, estos incluían a Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott. Trató de ignorarlos, tostó algunos panes con la varita y se sirvió algo de tomar y salió de allí conciente que todas las miradas estaban en ella y el silencio que reinó en la cocina desde que ella entró. Se sentó en una mesa que estaba en el comedor y comió lentamente y sola, mientras trataba de apartar de su mente las conclusiones de lo que pensaba podían estar hablando los Mortífagos en ese momento. Sintió pasos y esperó que se estuvieran yendo todos, pero sus peores presentimientos se vieron confirmados cuando todos los Mortífagos entraron al comedor.  
  
-Buenos días Bellatrix- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa irónica en la cara- Me parece maleducado de tu parte que no nos saludes. -Y supongo que tu sabrás todo lo que hay que saber sobre la buena educación no es así Lucius?- dijo Bellatrix desafiante. -Pero mírenla! Si sale a la defensiva cuando no hemos hecho nada contra ella!- dijo Lucius en un tono que trataba de ser gracioso e hizo que los demás se rieran.  
  
Bellatrix torció los ojos y decidió a salir de allí, no tenía por qué tolerar esto. Se levantó, caminó un poco y trató de salir pero Lucius se lo impidió y ella le dio un empujón, y Lucius le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
-Pero no nos pongamos físicos Bella- dijo tranquilamente haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Bella"- Qué? También quieres tener algo conmigo? Ahora que Rodolphus salió crees que es un buen momento? Pero querida cuñada, como quieres hacerle eso a tu hermana?  
  
A Bellatrix le hervía la sangre, no lo soportó más y se abalanzó encima de Lucius, ya no le importaba si tenía su varita o no, quería hacer sufrir a Lucius con sus propias manos. Lo arañó, le arrancó pedazos de pelo y lo pisoteó. Varios Mortífagos la quitaron de encima de él y la tiraron al suelo. Lucius se levantó y se veía ofendido y rabioso, tanto como Bellatrix estaba al principio, todos lo miraban con preocupación pero el sonrió y sin decir alguna otra palabra se dirigió a Bellatrix con pasó decidido, alzó la mano, se dirigía a pegarle, pero...  
  
-Me parece Lucius, que esa no es la mejor manera de tratar a una mujer- dijo una voz profunda que provenía de la puerta.  
  
Lucius paró en seco y se dio vuelta con una expresión de miedo intenso.  
  
-Señor! Disculpe, pero ella...  
  
-No estoy para escuchar las estúpidas historias de quién empezó o cosas parecidas y si dañas a alguno de mis Mortífagos me temo que tendré que tomar venganza en mis manos Lucius- dijo el Señor Oscuro mirando desinteresadamente la pared y terminando la frase amenazadoramente- Por cierto Lucius, no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí molestando?- dijo tajantemente y lo miró a los ojos.  
  
-Sí disculpe, yo...- y dijo algo que nadie logró entender, pero con paso decidido salió de la habitación haciendo una leve reverencia al Señor Oscuro. Este miró a todos los demás con cara de interrogación y todos ellos salieron de allí rápido siguiendo a Lucius, Bellatrix continuaba en el suelo.  
  
-Lamento sinceramente no haberte dejado darle una lección a ese estúpido Bella- dijo el Señor Oscuro tendiéndole la mano a Bellatrix para que se levantara- Pero tengo cosas más importantes para ti que torturar a Lucius – y sonrió mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y Bellatrix sentía una vez más el toque de esas manos frías y ásperas.  
  
Bellatrix hizo cierto gesto con la cara que intentaba ser una sonrisa pero estaba segura que difícilmente lo era. El Señor Oscuro le hizo una seña con la mano y ella lo siguió, caminaron lentamente atravesando la casa y subiendo las escaleras, doblando en ciertos pasillos decorados con triste cuadros y una vez más llegando a esa habitación sin ventanas, a Bellatrix le traía malos recuerdos la presencia de esa habitación.  
  
-Tengo una misión para ti Bella, una misión, debo decir, extremadamente importante- dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella desviaba la mirada a otro lado.  
  
-En Serio?, estaré feliz de cumplirla Señor, de que se trata?- dijo Bellatrix pensando que èl se estaba acercando mucho.  
  
-Pues verás- empezó el Señor Oscuro como si fuera la milésima vez que iba a contar la misma historia- Ese día que tuviste la pelea en el Ministerio, ese día en que fallaste en robar la Profecía- dijo mientras a Bellatrix le venía un escalofrío de solo recordar ese día- Estabas, como tú ya también sabes, en el Departamento de Misterios. Esa sala donde fue la pelea es llamada sala de la muerte, y como espero que hayas notado tiene un arco y un velo en el medio.  
  
Bellatrix asintió mientras miraba a su Señor pasearse por la habitación.  
  
-Ese arco y ese velo- continuó contando- Tienen poderes muy especiales, y esa sala donde están esta prohibido entrar, aún para los que trabajan allí. El que ustedes hayan entrado fue para el Ministerio un gran error. En fin, recuerdas la entrada secreta al Ministerio? La que todavía no saben que está allí? Por la que entraron la vez pasada?  
  
-Si Señor, la recuerdo bien- asintió Bellatrix sabiendo a donde esta conversación se encaminaba.  
  
-Me alegro, pues necesito que vayas allá- paró de pasear por un segundo y miró a Bellatrix, como cerciorándose de que lo hubiera entendido- Sé, por muy buenas fuentes, que la entrada secreta aún no ha sido encontrada, no debes ser vista Bella, como ya debes saberlo, por lo tanto no podrás aparecerte, deberás ir por la entrada secreta y salir de allí. No importa que te desaparezcas para salir, lo importante es no llegar así de improvisto con el peligro que hayan magos en donde te apareces.  
  
-Si mi Señor, cuando quiere que vaya?  
  
-Hoy Bella- dijo después de pasear un rato en silencio- Hoy, y quiero que vayas con Rodolphus, espera que él llegue. Ah! Y se me olvidaba Bella, bajo ninguna circunstancia toques el velo, o lo atravieses, simplemente saca el arco desde la base y aparécete aquí.  
  
-Lo haré perfectamente, no tengo ningún problema- dijo Bellatrix decidida.  
  
-Muy bien- le dijo el Señor Oscuro y le sonrió- pues- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- buena suerte- dijo en un murmullo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.  
  
El corazón de Bellatrix latía fuerte pero nada pasó, simplemente después el se dio vuelta y ella, salió de la habitación pensando que eso daba por concluido su encuentro. Tenía todo el día sin nada más que hacer, así subió a su habitación y se acostó, a esperar por Rodolphus, seguía confundida, y el mismo sentimiento de encierro la invadía, que podría significar ese Velo? Por qué eran tan peligroso? La imagen de su primo cayendo a través de el pasó por su mente y Bellatrix se preguntaba como podía haber desaparecido así de fácil. Entre sueños y despierta pasó la tarde, acostada en la cama, pensando, llorando a ratos, y sintiéndose triste. Hasta que alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos al abrir la puerta. Era Rodolphus.  
  
Bellatrix sonrió al verlo, lo amaba tanto. Lo abrazó y le preguntó por su día. Después de intercambiar algunas palabras Bellatrix le dijo que tenían trabajo que hacer, Rodolphus la escuchó y asintió pensando, estaba casi segura que él se preguntaba lo mismo sobre este arco, pero si así lo pensaba, Bellatrix no lo supo porque bajó a comer algo sin decir palabra mientras Bellatrix prefirió quedarse en la habitación. Se alistó y preparó todo, se cercioró de tener su varita, ya casi era de noche. Cuando Rodolphus volvió la miró y le preguntó:  
  
-Lista?- Bellatrix asintió y al salir de la habitación pensó que Rodolphus tenía cara de estar extremadamente cansado, pero no dijo nada.  
  
Salieron de la casa sin encontrarse con nadie, el aire estaba húmedo y empezaban a caer algunas gotas de lluvia, la noche era fría y desierta. De la misma manera como lo habían hecho la vez pasada que fueron al Ministerio, ambos, fuera de la casa se desaparecieron y aparecieron en un callejón sucio y vació en el centro de Londres. Vieron que no había nadie cerca, y tomados de la mano, comenzaron a caminar calle arriba, todo estaba desierto, tal y como a esa hora se encontraba Londres, nada fuera de lo común sucedía. Después de caminar varias cuadras en silencio doblaron en otro callejón muy parecido al anterior y encontraron lo que buscaban. Una tapa de uno de esos Desagües muggles que estaba escondido por varios contenedores de basura. Los apartaron con un movimiento de la varita y Rodolphus levantó la tapa y ambos entraron en los desagües bajo tierra de Londres.  
  
-Me había olvidado de los asqueroso que es esto- dijo Bellatrix con cara de desagrado.  
  
El olor era horrible, y solo habían unos pedazos de cemento que sobresalían del líquido asqueroso por los cuales ellos caminaban, las paredes eran mohosas y se veían ratas por todos lados. Bellatrix se tapó la nariz con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía la varita. Caminaron por los desagües, Bellatrix trataba de no vomitar hasta que llegaron a una apertura en la pared, lo suficientemente grande para que una persona pudiera atravesarlo de rodillas. Bellatrix puso cara de desagrado ya que este túnel expedía también un olor desagradable, pero tomando la delantera, se puso sobre sus rodillas y lo atravesó.  
  
Estuvo gateando por 10 minutos aproximadamente hasta que llegaron al otro extremo y salieron.  
  
-Por donde era?- preguntó Rodolphus desorientado y tratando de limpiarse un poco su túnica, aunque sin mucho éxito. -Por aquí- señaló Bellatrix un trozo de roca que estaba desprendida de la pared. Los dos la removieron y encontraron un orificio a una sala muy grande, se le parecía a los tribunales del Wizengamot donde había sido juzgada, muy grande y sombría. Bellatrix se preguntaba como en Ministerio no se habría dado cuenta de esta entrada, pero estaba segura que su amo tenía algo que ver en que se mantuviera oculta. Pasaron la abertura y la sellaron de nuevo con la misma piedra. Atravesaron la sala con la varita en alto y escuchando calladamente, estaban dentro del Departamento de Misterios. Atravesaron algunas salas, incluyendo la de las profecías, Bellatrix sintió un vacío en el estómago pero siguió caminando hasta que encontró la sala redonda con el arco y el velo que ondulaba aunque no hubiera viento.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras y se acercaron, no escuchaban nada pero aún así hablaron en murmullos.  
  
-No toques el Velo- le advirtió Bellatrix mientras se acercaban. Rodolphus solo asintió.  
  
Al llegar a el, lo miraron desde todas direcciones analizándolo.  
  
-Debemos quitar el arco, sacarlo del suelo por la patas yo supongo.  
  
Rodolphus analizó la proposición por un segundo y luego, con mucho cuidado sin tocar el velo, se agachó y lanzó un hechizo a una pata del arco. Esta no se movió y parecía que los hechizos rebotaban. Bellatrix oyó voces junto con la de Rodolphus pero antes de asustarse se dio cuenta que provenían del mismo Velo. Bellatrix se quedó anonadada escuchándolas, en una especie de trance.  
  
-No funcionan los hechizos- dijo Rodolphus después de haber lanzado algunos más- Deberíamos tratar de sacarlo con las manos, me ayudas Bella?... Bella? Me oyes?  
  
Bellatrix se vio obligada a salir de su trance y escuchar a Rodolphus.  
  
-Te dije que me ayudes a sacarlo con las manos sí? Con cuidado... estás bien? -Sí, si!- trato de fingir Bellatrix- bien..  
  
Se agachó y tomó una de las patas del arco.  
  
-Bueno, a la cuenta de tres si?- dijo Rodolphus- Uno...Dos... Tres!  
  
Bellatrix jaló con toda la fuerza que tenía pero de repente sus manos ya no estaban aferradas a nada, trató de ver que había pasado con la pata pero no la vio, en realidad, no vio nada. Ya no estaba en el Ministerio, todo estaba oscuro y no lograba ver a Rodolphus, solo se veía a si misma, parecía que su cuerpo emitía alguna luz, se sentía flotar y no conseguía donde apoyar sus pies, pero aún así no caía, sino flotaba. Le desagradaba este estado, se sentía inútil, pero de un minuto a otro tocó al suelo con un golpe seco, se levantó y trató de encontrar algo cerca que diera señales de donde estaba. Sentía que la habían transportado a algún lugar mientras flotaba.  
  
-Rodolphus?- dijo con una voz un tanto queda, estaba asustada.  
  
De repente, vio a lo lejos otra luz y comenzó a correr, se dio cuenta que la luz también se acercaba a ella, enseguida, se dio cuenta que era Rodolphus, que también corría hacia ella. Cuando se encontraron se abrazaron.  
  
-Que pasó?- preguntó Bellatrix desesperada- Dónde estamos? -No lo sé, quizás...  
  
Pero lo que Rodolphus pensaba, Bellatrix no lo supo pues una voz, que sonaba más a muchas voces hablando juntas inundó todo el lugar donde estaban.  
  
-Quién osa a mover el Velo de la muerte? No será posible, quedarán aquí atrapados, por siempre..... Al menos....Que se dé un alma a cambio....  
  
Se hizo un silencio entre ellos dos, Bellatrix seguía abrazada a él y tenía los pelos de la nuca erizados... esas voces... Bellatrix no comprendía, un alma a cambio? Que quería decir, miró a Rodolphus confundidamente y este para su sorpresa tenía cara de odio.  
  
-Qué..? Pero que te pasa Rodolphus?  
  
-Qué que me pasa? Qué que me pasa?!!!- y dejó el tono calmado y empezó a gritar separándose de Bellatrix- Es obvio no Bellatrix? O que no entendiste?! Él lo sabía, lo sabía desde el principio!!!! Por qué crees que me mando aquí contigo??!! Ah??!! No lo ves!!?? Claro!!! Es obvio ahora!!- estaba muy rojo y gritaba desesperadamente moviendo las manos como sin saber que hacer con ellas- No lo ves Bella?! Él te quiere a ti! Y ahora te tendrá, ahora que yo ya no voy a estar! Logró dos cosas de una no? Apoderarse del Velo y TENERTE A TI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bellatrix lloraba, pero no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía ser... no...  
  
-No, Rodolphus- dijo Bellatrix entre sollozos- Tiene que haber otra manera, o estoy segura que Él no lo sabe...  
  
-ABRE LOS OJOS BELLATRIX!!! No te das cuenta de esto??!!- dijo exasperado  
  
-No Rodolphus- dijo Bellatrix tratando de convencerse ella misma- No te voy a perder... yo... yo... yo lo hago, yo seré!... Mi...la mía! Y tu saldrás!... tu verás que...  
  
Pero no soporto más y cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, sacando todas sus frustraciones a través de sus lágrimas.  
  
Rodolphus se agachó a su lado, estaba un poco más calmado y tenía cara de culpabilidad.  
  
-Perdóname- dijo llorando también mientras la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza- No puedes ser tu Bella, ni tu alma, no ves que si tú sales de aquí tienes oportunidad de reconstruir tu vida, en cambio yo... Si salgo de aquí sin ti... no viviré...Él no me lo permitirá...  
  
-Él nunca lo haría Rodolphus, Él no sabía que tenía que sacrificarse uno de nosotros, Mi Señor me lo hubiera dicho y...  
  
Rodolphus tapó la boca de Bellatrix con un dedo y la miró a la cara, como nunca antes, como si la extrañara.  
  
-Abre los ojos Bella, voy a dar mi alma por ti, para que recuperes tu vida y no la pierdas, piénsalo Bella, has estado ciega, abre los ojos, eres fuerte, se que saldrás bien de todo esto si comienzas a abrir los ojos desde ahora, no dejes que sea muy tarde... Te amo...  
  
Le dio un beso largo en los labios y cuando Bellatrix, todavía sollozando iba a hablarle, Rodolphus se levantó de improviso y empezó a gritarle al aire.  
  
-YO!! MI ALMA ES LA QUE TE VAS A LLEVAR, DÉJALA A ELLA! YO... -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Bellatrix gritó mientras trataba de hacer callar a Rodolphus, pero antes de que este pudiera decir nada más, Bellatrix volvió a sentir la sensación de estar volando, de no sentir el suelo.  
  
-Rodolphus??!! RODOLPHUS!!  
  
Chocó contra el suelo duro de piedra de la Sala de la muerte.... sola. El arco hizo un ruido estruendoso y sus dos patas se despegaron, cayendo con todo y el Velo al suelo, con un ruido aún peor que asustó a Bellatrix, ella seguía llorando, desconsolada en el suelo, Rodolphus... no estaba.  
  
Pero entonces se alertó ella misma, alguien seguro habría oído todo ese estruendo, tomó una de las patas del arco con mucha fuerza y se desapareció llevando el arco y el velo con ella. Cayó en seco en la sala principal del cuartel de Mortífagos y miró alrededor, estaba todo oscuro. No sabía que pensar... todo había pasado tan rápido, y Rodolphus... Los susurros de Bellatrix era todo lo que se oía, el Velo seguía moviéndose aún en el suelo y sin viento.  
  
El silencio se rompió por unos aplausos que provenían de la puerta.  
  
Bellatrix se sentó y miró al Señor Oscuro de pie ahí.  
  
-Muy bien, muy bien- dijo con una gran malévola sonrisa y con los ojos mas rojos que nunca mientras terminaba de aplaudir- Veo que todo salió a la perfección.  
  
-Qué?- lo miró Bellatrix incrédula abriendo grandemente los ojos, no podía ser!- Pero, Rodolphus él...  
  
-Oh, si mi querida Bella si... se muy bien de Rodolphus.  
  
-Usted sabía?- dijo Bellatrix con un hilo de voz, sin poder creérselo.  
  
-Por supuesto....

* * *


	6. Te Uso

Condicional Devoción  
  
Por:

KriKri Weasley Black

* * *

Sí, este capítulo lo subí demasiado rápido pero estaba en una ola de inspiración!. Dejen Reviews! Díganme que tal este y el anterior! Para saber si les gusta o no el giro de la historia!  
  
Gracias.  
  
KriKri

* * *

Capítulo 6  
  
_Te uso_  
  
Bellatrix abrió los ojos aún más, había dejado de llorar. Debía ser un error o quizás una broma. Sólo en este momento consideró que quizás Rodolphus tuviera razón, por un momento, pensó en atacar a ese ser que tenía adelante, pensó en hacerle sentir el dolor que ella sentía, pero de la misma rápida manera en que este sentimiento llegó, se fue, y se dio cuenta, que también amaba a ese hombre que tenía delante de ella.  
  
-Pero... por qué?- dijo Bellatrix tratando de crear una solución para todo esto, confundida y devastada.  
  
-Bella... te conozco. Se que no hubieras seguido con el plan si sabías en lo que consistía, verás Bella- dijo el Señor Oscuro un poco más fuera de su euforia- Cuento con muchos ayudantes, desgraciadamente debo decir que no confío en muchos de ellos, sé que muchos harían lo que fuera por mi, pero eso para ellos, al parecer, no incluye dar la vida por mí, lo que es algo que profundamente me decepciona.  
  
Bellatrix seguía escuchando, buscando una solución para todo esto, pensando en Rodolphus y sin quitar los ojos de su maestro que paseaba lentamente por la oscura habitación.  
  
-Verás Bella – continuó- La única persona en la que puedo confiar plenamente es en tí, se muy bien que tú darías tu vida por mí, y te quiero decir que te estoy eternamente agradecido por esto. Pero había un problema en este pequeño plan Bella, yo no quería que tu desaparecieras, quería que mantuvieras tu alma, pues eres extremadamente _útil _para mí- hizo énfasis en la palabra útil y continuó después de una pausa- Podrás preguntar entonces por qué te mande a ti, pues me pareciste la única persona que seria lo suficientemente hábil para hacer esta misión, sobretodo en el caso que aparecieran funcionarios del Ministerio.  
  
Bellatrix suspiró, comenzaba a llorar de nuevo y tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, literalmente, su corazón le dolía, pero escuchaba con claridad, esperando... un rayo de esperanza.  
  
-Como ves no tenía otra opción más que mandarte a ti, pero tampoco aceptaría que dieras tu alma- suspiró, miró el techo, y siguió hablando- Así que tuve que buscar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a dar su alma por ti, por supuesto, ese alguien era Rodolphus. Yo sabía que sería seguro mandarte con él, pues no dejaría que tomaran tu alma.  
  
A Bellatrix todavía no le parecía justo nada de lo que oía, todavía sentía  
dolor. Pero no decía nada, estaba sentada, con la mirada en el Velo que ondeaba. Escuchó pasos y se dio cuenta que el Señor Oscuro caminaba hacia ella rápidamente, miró hacia arriba y miró la expresión inescrutable de su amo. Este la tomó por la barbilla bruscamente y la forzó a verlo en la cara.  
  
-A quién quieres más Bella?- dijo con voz rabiosa- A quién? A mí o a Rodolphus?  
  
Bellatrix sollozaba.  
  
-A quién? Dímelo Bella! Que vas a hacer? Me vas a dar la espalda?- estaba eufórico, casi gritaba y le hacía daño a Bellatrix- Pensé que eras leal! Pensé que yo te importaba más que Rodolphus, yo confiaba en ti Bella!  
  
-No!- trato de decir Bella sobre los sollozos- no... u-usted tiene razón, yo... yo... usted es mi prioridad, sé que... que...  
  
Ya no sabía ni lo que decía, tenía un dolor muy grande, un gran vacío, pero no podía traicionar a su Señor, pero, que puedes hacer cuando una persona  
que amas se va por el mal camino? Vas a dejar de amarla? Simplemente te resignas a apoyarlo sin importar nada más. Bellatrix cerró los ojos, y se preparó para la próxima frase que pensaba decir, sabía que sellaría todo...  
  
-Usted es más importante para mí.  
  
El Señor Oscuro sonrió y se levantó, dejando a Bellatrix en el suelo, la cual todavía analizaba cuidadosamente las palabras que acababa de decir, pensando si en realidad era así, si era verdad que ella lo quería más a él que a Rodolphus, siempre pensó que así era, pero, ahora que lo había perdido....  
  
-Pues no suenas muy convincente, pero tengo algo más que decirte- dijo el Señor Oscuro sin dejar de sonreír- Verás, en realidad te estaba probando Bella...-Bellatrix levantó la cabeza y lo miró incrédulo, pero este la ignoró y siguió hablando- Este velo tiene poderes muy especiales, como te habrás imaginado, el hecho es que en él, residen Millones de Siglos de sabiduría, tomó el nombre de El Velo de la Muerte puesto que todo el que lo atraviesa parece morir pero no es así.  
  
Bellatrix dio un respingo y lo miró con más atención, era eso lo que sonaba? Entonces Rodolphus no estaba... muerto?  
  
-Verás Bella – continuó más complacido ahora que tenía la atención de Bellatrix- Nadie sabe exactamente de donde proviene este Velo, dicen que magos antiguos lo crearon, pero las teorías son solo suposiciones estúpidas. El caso es que este arco y este velo han estado fusionados desde siempre, y han sido protegidos desde siempre por los magos, sobretodo del Ministerio, la ubicación exacta del Ministerio se debe a la ubicación del  
Velo.  
  
Bellatrix escuchaba con atención, ella sabía que había una manera....  
  
-Como decía- continuó- es extremadamente poderoso, y su velo contiene  
numerosos poderes. Verás Bella, todos nosotros tenemos algo en nuestra mente que es enteramente nuestro, algo que nadie más en el mundo tiene, una sabiduría propia, unas más grande que otras, por supuesto. Cuando morimos, esa parte especial de nuestra sabiduría, única y que nunca se ha visto, viene a parar a este Velo, nadie sabe como, es magia antigua. Por eso es que tiene algo de todas las personas que han muerto, y tendrá algo de todos nosotros. Los magos solían usarlo como fuente de sabiduría, pero después creyeron que se volvió peligroso cuando magos empezaron a tomarlo para su propio beneficio personal, entonces el Ministerio se encargó de guardarlo secretamente, ya hace muchos siglos que está oculto. Pero yo Bella, yo sacaré la sabiduría de este Velo, y seré invencible Bella, completamente, con todo lo que sabré, nadie Bella, nadie será capaz de detenerme.  
  
A medida que narraba su plan, sus ojos se abrían y se ponían rojos, estaba claramente eufórico. Bellatrix aún no lograba articular palabra.  
  
-Te preguntarás que tiene que ver esto con Rodolphus no?- dijo con un tono cansino- Pues verás, hay personas que tienen la mala suerte de ser absorbidos por completo por este Velo, no solo su pequeña parte de sabiduría, personas que lo tocan, o que lo atraviesan, y también en el caso de Rodolphus, personas que lo mueven de su lugar de origen. Pero, como  
podrás haber visto, solo toma 1 alma por completo a la vez. El hecho es que, de la misma manera en que te pide un alma para sacarlo, te entrega un alma cuando lo depositas de nuevo en su lugar de origen, cualquiera, una completa, o una que solo contenga la esencia.  
  
Bellatrix abrió los ojos, lo sabía! Sabía que el Señor Oscuro no mandaría a Rodolphus al olvido sin saber que había una manera de sacarlo!  
  
-Eso significa- dijo Bellatrix con los ojos brillantes- que...?  
  
-Si mi Bella- dijo el Señor Oscuro mirándola, aunque con cierto desprecio- que podremos sacar a Rodolphus una vez que termine de usarlo  
  
Bellatrix sonrió ampliamente, no podía evitar sentirse feliz, una vez que lo viera de nuevo le haría saber que todo estaba bien, que él se había equivocado y que su Señor había hecho las cosas bien planeadas, tal como ella lo creía así. Bellatrix se preguntaba, mientras estaba todavía en el suelo, cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para volver a ver a Rodolphus, pero se dio cuenta, que ese no era momento de preguntar algo así, veía la decepción en el rostro de su Amo cada vez que se refería a Rodolphus con alegría, aún así, sintió grande gratitud hacia él, sin ya acordarse de que hace poco, había matado a Rodolphus solo por un arma para hacerse más  
poderoso.  
  
-Levántate Bella- y le tendió la mano.  
  
Bellatrix la tomó y se levantó, lo miró a los ojos, rojos una vez más, y sacó la mirada de ellos, pero ya no nerviosa, con una sonrisa... Y el la  
abrazó bruscamente...  
  
Y ella lo abrazó de vuelta...

* * *


	7. Sangre de Familia

**Condicional Devoción**

Por:

KriKri Weasley Black

* * *

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí un capítulo. Pero tenía que terminar este fanfic, ya que me parece fascinante este personaje sobre el que escribo, y adaptarla a como yo quiero que ella sea, es aún más fascinante. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí esta. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a una de mis tantas hermanas Weasley que están por el mundo. A Fer, gracias por considerar mi fanfic tan bueno como para sacar una idea de él... Te debía una!

Gracias.

KriKri

* * *

Capítulo 7

_Sangre de Familia_

Nunca se había sentido tan vacía en toda su vida. Nunca pensó que Rodolphus hiciera tanta falta, nunca imaginó sentirse sola en una habitación llena de gente. Es que Rodolphus le hacía falta, era como perder la mitad de ti, no tenia sentido para el alma, para vivir. Pero las esperanzas siempre te mantienen andando y ella no pensaba rendirse aún sabiendo que Rodolphus volvería y se vería completa de nuevo. Pero los meses pasaron, y aún cuando ella se veía totalmente dispuesta a realizar sus misiones, parecía que la idea de Rodolphus se alejaba cada vez más.

El descubrimiento de la extracción de todos los conocimientos del Velo se hacía difícil, y cada día se veían muchos y muchos mas Mortífagos solicitados para averiguar sobre este extraño velo, y las cosas parecían ir mal con respecto a progresos. Muchos habían muerto, incluidos Mortífagos, para tratar de extraer algo de este impenetrable Velo, y cada día se les hacía más difícil a los Mortífagos mantener al Ministerio a raya. Rodolphus no había sido mencionado desde aquella noche, y el Señor Oscuro no parecía tener tiempo de nada más, ni ojos para nadie más que para este Velo.

Un día cualquiera, Bellatrix fue llamada a la sala donde constantemente permanecían el velo y el Señor Oscuro. Cuando llegó allí, encontró que la sala estaba inusualmente vacía excepto por una silueta al lado del velo ondulante, parecía como si el velo ondulara más frenéticamente de lo normal. Estaba oscuro y sus pasos resonaban con el eco de las paredes. Al entrar, Bellatrix sintió una pequeña luz verde iluminar la habitación tenuemente, le daba un toco misterioso a toda la situación.

-Pasa Bella, pasa, soy yo, no hay de que preocuparse.

Bellatrix sintió esa fría voz llamándola por su nombre de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Sí amo... pidió verme- Escuchaba su voz rebotar y repetirse en las paredes

-Por supuesto Bella. Verás, al fin, después de todo el arduo trabajo que hice para lograr información de este extraño instrumento, me di cuenta que no hizo falta ninguna. Así como todas las otras veces, la respuesta permanecía en la simple lógica que una mente muy simple podría responder. El problema, Bella, es que yo no poseo una mente simple – dijo dando un suspiro, entre orgulloso y dudoso- por lo tanto, siempre trato de buscar las maneras extraordinarias. Debo entender que ningún mago es tan inteligente como yo, por lo tanto, mis sofisticados métodos, deben ser reducidos a simples estrategias. Pero todo esto es pura palabrería y una simple falla/virtud personal.

Después de estar quieto todo el tiempo, el Señor Oscuro comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del velo, en una mirada retadora.

-Lo importante ahora es que, he encontrado la manera de extraer los conocimientos que tanto deseo. Como sabrás, cuando uno quiere sacar algo de un lugar, simplemente lo abre. Es lo mismo con este velo, yo quiero sacar algo de su interior, simplemente lo abro, en este caso, lo corto. Es así de simple, y me tomó meses descubrirlo, simplemente por pensar en lo menos simple, valga la redundancia.

Bellatrix no entendía a donde llevaba esta conversación y que tenía que ver ella en todo eso. Aún así, sentía que algo grande venía hacia ella, podía presentirlo gracias a la introducción tan grande que le estaban prestando.

-Como lo sé, se que te estás preguntando que tienes tú que ver aquí...

Bellatrix no dejaba de sorprenderse, después de tanto tiempo, de la manera en que su amo la conocía y casi era capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

-Verás, Bella. Aunque la manera es muy simple y sinceramente, algo decepcionante, tiene algo _interesante.- _A Bellatrix no le gustó el sonido de esa palabra- Tú, eres la única sobreviviente que ha sacado este arco de su lugar. Eres la única persona viva que ha tenido contacto con él. Después de tener contacto con este arco, tu sangre cambia. Tu sangre Bella, ahora es especial, en una manera que ni tú ni nadie más que yo sabe apreciar.

Bellatrix miró sus manos, era extraño. Todo parecía normal desde que sacó ese arco, que tenía de especial?

-Créeme – dijo cuando la vio mirándose- Sí es especial. Tu sangre, Bella, es la única que tiene ahora la fuerza suficiente para cortar este velo.

Bellatrix se sintió en cierta forma orgullosa, la hacía sentirse fuerte, pero, era posible que todo fuera tan fácil?

-Es un gran avance por supuesto- dijo el Señor Oscuro en tono obvio- pero, aunque es la única lo suficientemente fuerte, no es TAN fuerte –dijo esto con tono amenazador y preocupante, Bellatrix sabía que ahora vendría lo malo- Cortar ese velo, con tanto poder, causará tu muerte Bella.

Bellatrix soltó un sonido de sorpresa... No podía ser que su Señor estuviera considerando tal cosa, aunque quizás, el velo era más importante que ella... Seria capaz de sacrificarse por el triunfo de su amo? Antes no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo, pero ahora... Que pasaría con Rodolphus?

-Por tu cara de asombro, me parece que no me conoces Bella – dijo el Señor Oscuro sacándola de sus meditaciones- No quiero perderte y trataré hasta lo más lejos de no hacerlo, y este, no es tu momento tampoco.

Su voz, en vez de confortante, sonaba desmoralizante y oscura... Bellatrix no entendía.

-Es bueno saber – continuó con el mismo tono de voz- que no solo tu sangre a cambiado. Tus conexiones más cercanas también lo han hecho. Eso es solo una prueba de la gran fuerza de alcance de la magia de este velo. Todos tus relativos, todos los Black existentes tienen ahora esta fuerza en su sangre. Obviamente, mientras más cercanos a ti, más resistencia tienen... Tu hermana Bella, debe morir.

Dejó caer esa última línea tan rápido, que Bellatrix no tuvo tiempo de reacción. Miles de imágenes saltaron a su cabeza tan rápido como nunca. La cara de Narcissa, una imagen de ellas dos pequeñas jugando, Rodolphus, su mismo amo. Que debía hacer? Amaba a Narcissa, era su hermana, su familia, una de las pocas que la entendía tan bien y que más se parecía a ella. En que momento las cosas dieron tal vuelco?

-Lamento pedirte esto Bella- dijo el Señor Oscuro después de darle unos momentos para reponerse- Te puedo asegurar que esto no estaba en mis planes, pero no pienso dejarte morir, y tu hermana es la única lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir – Poco a poco y en silencio se fue acercando a Bella hasta que estuvo cerca de ella, como siempre, su corazón aceleró, ignorando sus órdenes de mantenerse tranquilo- Es la única manera de ver a Rodolphus Bella- dijo en un susurro- Es la única manera... quién es más importante? –susurró en su oído, casi inaudible- Rodolphus o Narcissa?

Y con un movimiento, puso unas grandes y pesadas tijeras en las manos de Bellatrix y salió de la habitación con paso decidido.

-Rodolphus o Narcissa- Susurró Bellatrix


	8. No Más

Condicional Devoción

Por:

KriKri Weasley Black

* * *

Último capítulo y mi preferido. Ha sido una gran experiencia escribir este fanfic. Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, a los que les gustó y a los que no. Siempre es bueno tener opiniones en contra que sean constructivas. Bellatrix es fascinante.

Gracias.

KriKri

* * *

Capítulo 8

_No más _

Como decidir entre cosas importantes? Como tratar de ignorar el vacío y la culpabilidad de ignorar a quien quieres? De tomar una decisión que te afectará por siempre? Ella nunca pensó que las vidas que quitara o perdonara harían la menor diferencia... Ahora lo estaba dudando. Recordaba las muchas personas a las que ella puso a elegir de la misma manera, se repudiaba por primera vez de sus actos. Algo muy extraño sucedía con ella últimamente, parecía no actuar por devoción ni por lealtad, algo más se había apoderado de ella y de sus acciones. El amor, el amor a Rodolphus, a su hermana. Esto la confundía profundamente, nunca había sentido la necesidad de anteponer sus necesidades a los deseos de su maestro, ahora parecía obligada, porque el sentimiento dentro de ella al tomar una decisión no la dejaba ni respirar.

Aún así, la presión crecía, y cada día se esperaba que ella actuara, no soportaba las miradas de la gente, ni la propia carga que llevaba. Las tijeras, puestas encima de la mesa de su habitación, brillaban a la luz del alba, después de una noche en vela y de pensar. Cualquiera fuera la decisión, dolería, y sería mucho más de lo que ella pudiera soportar. Aún así, analizó las posibilidades. Se dio cuenta que, al elegir salvar a Narcissa, ella moriría, Rodolphus no volvería, y Narcissa seria obligada por el mismo Señor Oscuro... en definitiva, todos morirían. En cambio, si Narcissa se va... todos los demás se quedan. Fríamente, y como ella estaba acostumbrada a pensar, se decidió por la opción que menos pérdidas representaba, debía dejar ir a Narcissa. Así que esa misma mañana, con el sol reflejado en las tijeras, decidió ir a casa de su hermana, y hacer, lo que desgraciadamente tenía que hacer.

Bellatrix había cambiado tanto... ya no era capaz de matar con tanta facilidad, ya no era capaz de enfrentarse a las misiones sin miedo y segura. Parecía haber perdido confianza en sí misma y respeto hacia sus ideales, es más, ya no creía creer en nada, excepto en Rodolphus, era lo único que creía, aunque Bellatrix sabía, que muy dentro de ella, estaban esos sentimientos mezclados que aún tenía por su amo... aún creía en ellos? Aún... lo amaba? Algo de lo que estaba segura, era que su amo le había encargado esta misión a ella para probarla, y ella, aunque a veces contra su voluntad, sentía la necesidad de probarse a sí misma... lo haría, y lo haría bien, por las razones indicadas o las erróneas.

Tan rápido como sabía, se apareció en casa de su hermana, la luz de la hermosa mansión la deslumbró, encontrándose de pie en una alta y larga sala, con un par de tijeras en la mano, sola. Era una visión algo desconcertante. Su pelo negro largo ondeaba al viento que entraba desde una ventana, al igual que su capa. Caminando decididamente se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, un lugar amplio y pintado limpiamente de blanco, donde todo parecía estar totalmente impecable, era obvio que los elfos domésticos ponían gran empeño en el cuidado de esta habitación. Una cama gigante se interponía entre ella y su hermana, muebles blancos y un balcón hacían una vista maravillosa... Y allí ella estaba, terminando de vestirse, sorprendida por la llegada de Bellatrix.

-Bellatrix? –dijo Narcissa sorprendida- Esto si que es sorpresa- Dijo levantándose de una pequeña silla y caminando hacia su hermana- Pensé que estarías muy ocupada para venir a visitarme. Es bueno verte viva! Oí lo de Rodolphus, lo siento mucho.

El hecho de oír a Narcissa sentir pena por lo de Rodolphus, le daba a Bellatrix una sensación de nauseas dentro de sí, se contuvo y fue a abrazar a su hermana, lo más naturalmente que pudo. Después de algunas palabras de bienvenida, Bellatrix pidió lo que tenía que pedir.

-El hecho, es que sí estoy en una misión, necesito tu ayuda.

-Mi ayuda? Esto es inesperado, me siento halagada! Todo lo que sea por nuestra causa hermana!

Bellatrix trató de sonreír, en otro momento hubiera podido reír con la reacción de Narcissa... ahora, se le hacía imposible.

-Recuerdas el velo de la muerte no es cierto? Supongo que Lucius te ha hablado algo de él.

-Por supuesto! Se cuantos problemas ha traído, se cuan poderoso es!

-Entonces también sabrás que soy la única sobreviviente al contacto con este velo. Esta misma razón, es lo que hace mi sangre, y la sangre de mi familia más fuerte. – Bellatrix suspiró, dándose cuenta que hasta aquí podía llegar la verdad...- De alguna manera, el Señor Oscuro ha logrado desactivar las grandes defensas mágicas del velo y ahora solo necesita ser cortado por las personas fuertes en sangre. Se necesita de dos personas para esto... Necesito que me ayudes a cortarlo... De inmediato.

Narcissa abrió en grande los ojos, sorprendida por la novedad de la noticia y lo inesperado, confiaba en su hermana, todo parecía tener sentido y ella estaría feliz de ayudar...

-Por supuesto, vámonos ya si así ha de ser... Bellatrix, hay algo malo?

Bellatrix no había sido capaz de esconder su cara de frustración, muy adentro, esperaba que su hermana se negara.

-Nada, es que estoy cansada, eso es todo, debemos ir.

Narcissa conocía muy bien a su hermana para creerse eso. Sabía que Bellatrix nunca diría que estaba cansada, siempre haría su trabajo con todos los ánimos, aparte, había sentido un cambio en la presencia de su hermana desde el momento en que esta entró a la habitación. Pero aún así confiaba en ella. Sea lo que fuera que pasaba, Bellatrix tampoco se lo iba a decir, y ella lo sabía, por lo tanto, tomó la mano de su hermana y ambas fueron trasladadas con la magia de Bellatrix al lugar donde residía el Velo. Narcissa se maravilló con su belleza y entró en el respectivo trance que todos tienen al verlo, no creía que algo tan simple pudiera tener tanto poder. La habitación, oscura y fría, estaba aparentemente vacía.

Por alguna razón, Bellatrix se sentía especialmente atraída al velo en esta ocasión, mucho más que la primera vez, de hecho, le fue difícil separar la vista de este para hablar con Narcissa, era como si el velo la llamara.

-Toma- dijo Bellatrix aún mirando al velo y trató de pasarle las tijeras a Narcissa después de dudar unos segundos. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba decidida- Tu debes cortarlo primero, pues, relativamente tu sangre es más débil, después, yo iré con el corte más fuerte y lo terminaré.

-Así como así? – dijo Narcissa preocupada- Lo corto como yo quiera, donde sea?... Que pasará después?

-Solo lo abriremos, no sacaremos su contenido- Bellatrix no sabía lo que decía, solo quería terminar con esto, no pensar, no razonar, no tomar un gran respiro antes de la caída, solo caer...

Pero la atracción del velo fue más fuerte que Bellatrix, y se sumió totalmente a mirar el velo, tanto, que se olvidó de Narcissa. Sentía que el velo la llamaba, sentía, a su lado la presencia de alguien que extrañaba, de alguien que la llenaba, sentía, al mirar al velo, que Rodolphus estaba con ella. Y de repente, en esa paz que sentía, todo se puso negro, y lo único entre Bellatrix y la oscuridad eran imágenes, sentimientos, sonidos. Vio cosas reconfortantes de su vida, su matrimonio, su infancia, momentos de gran felicidad, pero también vio muertes. Vio las caras de todas y cada una de las personas que había asesinado, sintió todo el dolor que había causado, toda la amargura, la tristeza. Y lloró y se dio cuenta que nunca había tomado el camino correcto, aún así, cierto aprecio sentía hacia ese Señor, que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Pero todo cesó y vino una imagen que ella nunca había visto, era una alta silla, vista desde la parte posterior, y a su lado, una chimenea, una habitación sin ventanas y una serpiente en la alfombra.

-Será muy fácil Nagini- decía una voz oscura y familiar desde la otra parte de la silla- Será muy fácil- una risa malévola llenó el ambiente- Una vez que pongamos el velo de vuelta a su lugar y que yo tenga todos mis conocimientos, sacaremos a Salazar de ahí, juntos, los dos magos más poderosos de toda la historia, gobernaremos todo lo existente y ya no necesitaré a nadie... todo será mío, todos serán míos... sí, será fácil...

Ya no había amor. Había un sentimiento más conocido para ella... había odio, rabia, desprecio... Pero esta vez, hacia la única persona que ella pensó nunca odiaría. Toda visión desapareció, para ella habían pasado años, para Narcissa, unos pocos segundos, en los cuales había mirado a su hermana incrédula, sin saber que hacer con esas tijeras.

Bellatrix la miró, un con un hechizo de la varita, le arrancó las tijeras de la mano y las destruyó. Sabía lo que venía, sabía quien estaba en la habitación con ella.

-Vete Narcissa- dijo profunda y decididamente- vete ya!

Narcissa entendió que era grave, supo hacerle caso a su hermana. Esa mirada, no traía cosas buenas... nunca. Corrió, salió por la puerta en el otro extremo, mientras Bellatrix seguía parada en el centro de la habitación, esperando... esperando.

-Decepción... decepción- dijo una voz llena de odio desde uno de los rincones- Nunca lo vi venir Bella...

Bellatrix miró un hombre alto salir de las sombras... por primera vez, lo miró a los ojos fijamente sin sacar la mirada, lo miró, con odio, con desafío, y ya no tenía miedo, tenía un sentimiento que ya no podía contener.

-_No más...Voldemort_

Pronunciando fuerte lo que nunca pensó decir, Bellatrix sonrió a una visión que nunca pensó tener.

-_Avada Kedavra!_

Había sido muy rápido, aún para Bellatrix, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, tampoco quiso hacerlo. El cuerpo inerte de Bellatrix yacía en el suelo después de que un relámpago verde atravesara la habitación desde una varita en manos del Señor Oscuro. La pequeña porción de la mente de Bellatrix pasó inadvertida por el aire mientras se introducía en el velo... El Señor Oscuro atravesó la habitación mirando al cadáver que ahora tenía a sus pies.

-Que pena Bella... que pena que este fuera tu fin. Nunca pensé que tendrías una Devoción Condicional...


End file.
